


more of us

by aequinoctia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequinoctia/pseuds/aequinoctia
Summary: Following their 6 year marriage, Soonyoung and Jihoon enter the next level in their lives: parenthood.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> important ! if you've seen this as an orphaned work, you're correct. i orphaned this work around a few months ago, but i realized that i preferred it more to have all of my works on one account, so i reposted it here. don't worry, nothing is being stolen and this work is 100% mine ^^

_How lucky is it of me, to be loved and lived for by someone like him?_ Jihoon thinks, as he walks side by side with Soonyoung, on a day with a weather he can't quite explain.

The cool wind presses gentle kisses on their faces, and yet the sun is out like it is mocking his deep desires for snow in hot August. Although he doesn't mind this, too.

"It's a bit chilly out, isn't it?" Soonyoung asks him, eyebrows set in a frown when sunlight hits his eyes. "But also quite warm."

"Pleasant weather, in my opinion," Jihoon tells him. "Just the right amount of sunlight and wind. Although I wish for the unparalleled coldness I feel when it's snowing."

Soonyoung nods. "Winter has always been your favored season."

"I like the cold."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jihoon grins. He reaches out slightly grasp Soonyoung's hand in his. "I like it when you fix the fireplace for me. Keeps me warm."

"Though you'd prefer the warmth of my embrace, wouldn't you?" Soonyoung says with a bit of a chuckle.

"That's a very corny thing to say, dear."

"Yet you agree," Soonyoung points out. "Don't you?"

"I do."

Silence engulfs them for a while. Nothing but the chirping of the birds sitting in the apple trees, and the crunching of gravel beneath their feet, could be heard.

They lived in a secluded part of the town, where houses were meters away from each other. Their house was just nearby and that morning, they decided to go for a walk.

They walk until they are finally outside their fence. Jihoon stops for a moment and takes a look around their lawn. He feels as if something was missing.

"Is anything the matter?" Soonyoung asks. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Jihoon replies, walking to the front porch. "Just thinking about how it would look pretty if we planted something here."

"Oh. Yeah, it would look lovely."

"Maybe some carnations," Jihoon thinks aloud. "Though roses are pretty, I would not want them here because of the thorns. It could be dangerous for children."

Soonyoung stares fondly at his lover. His heart is pumping a beat faster than usual. "Children?"

Jihoon hums, turning to him. "Your nephew and niece."

Soonyoung tries not to look deflated. "I see. It's cute that you think of them."

And then there is silence. And they can only hear the soft rustling of leaves and sound of children playing three houses away from them. Children playing. They wonder what it would feel like to have that sound closer to them right now.

"I can tell something else is on your mind."

Soonyoung smiles at him. "Yeah. And you know what it is, right?"

Jihoon stands in front of their front door, digging for the keys in his pocket. "I have a hint."

"Isn't it time we talk about it?"

Jihoon can feel his face warming. Is he ready for this conversation?

"Sure. Let's get inside first."

Soonyoung and Jihoon are 27. A healthy age to adopt children, but Jihoon, worried that his nature and lifestyle was not nurturing enough for him to be a suitable parent, has some doubts.

Jihoon takes his shoes off and places them on the rack beside Soonyoung's. He thinks of another pair of shoes, significantly way tinier than their feet, in between their pairs.

"Beloved," Soonyoung calls him from their bedroom. "Have you seen the shirt I wore this morning?"

"I put in in the hamper," Jihoon replies, entering the room. He sits on the end of the bed, removing his socks. "I thought you wouldn't wear it again."

"That's fine," Soonyoung replies with a tiny huff as he adjusts himself on the bed. He is sitting cross-legged in front of his husband, who is looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"What?" Jihoon giggles. "You're looking earnestly at me."

"I'm just excited."

"Of?" Jihoon laughs, standing up. He picks up the brush from his vanity and fixes his hair.

"Nothing, really," Soonyoung says in a light tone after his giggling subsided. He stares at the brush that Jihoon held in his hand. "Have you ever thought of fixing and putting ribbons in a little girl's hair?"

Jihoon looks at his husband through the mirror, eyes so full of love. "Have you?"

"I've imagined you," Soonyoung replies. "You were always quite good at styling."

Jihoon exhales shakily and walks over to sit in front of Soonyoung. He takes his hands in his and looks deeply into his lover's eyes.

"We should really have a conversation about this, don't you think?" Soonyoung speaks first. "We can't keep beating around the bush and just dropping hints."

"I agree," Jihoon says, looking down at their hands. "But, honestly..."

"What is it?" Soonyoung gently lifts Jihoon's chin with his index finger. "Look at me, my love."

"I'm scared," Jihoon whispers, letting Soonyoung cup his face with his hand. Tears pool in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt our child."

"Beloved," Soonyoung tells him in a gentle voice. He lets Jihoon cry. "You're not going to hurt anyone. You are the most gentle person I have ever met, despite your tough exterior."

Jihoon nods, though still unconvinced.

"Do you not think that I see the way you take care of my sister's children as if they were ours?" Soonyoung reminds him in a soft voice. "I have seen you be strict in a soft-spoken manner. I've seen you in your weakest and most hurt moments and you've always been such a good person."

"I'm so nervous," Jihoon sniffles, but he now has a small smile on his face. "But in a happy way."

"It's okay to be nervous," Soonyoung reassures, reaching over and pulling Jihoon into his embrace. "I am, too."

"You know you're going to be a great father, right?" Jihoon whispers against Soonyoung's neck, pressing a light kiss on his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you a million times more."

Soonyoung lays down and so does Jihoon. Jihoon presses his ear against his husband's chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"When we have children, I hope they have your charms," Jihoon tells him. "Your mindset and smile. Your warm hugs."

"And your talent," Soonyoung adds, rubbing his back gently. "Your calmness and your attitude."

Jihoon laughs lightly.

"What?"

"I feel happy," Jihoon tells him simply. "This has been on my mind for months, now. These doubts that keep tormenting me. But I've finally settled it down."

"I'll always be here to listen and assure you, my love," Soonyoung reassures Jihoon fondly. "You could talk for days and I would remember it with detail."

"Really, now?" Jihoon says, looking up with an eyebrow raised. "I told you to take the trash out yesterday and you didn't."

"Maybe I didn't hear you?" Soonyoung bargains.

"You very well did," Jihoon remembers. "You even said _yes, love, I'll do that_. And then you didn't."

"That's one time."

"Multiple, actually."

"Don't ruin the moment," Soonyoung whines.

Jihoon laughs, eyes forming into crescents, as he buried his face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck. "Forever."

"Hm?"

"I'm keeping you forever."

"Out of context that sounds threatening, beloved," Soonyoung teases. Jihoon lightly pinches his chest. "You're so romantic."

Jihoon realizes, at that very moment, how much he's fallen for Soonyoung over the course of ten years.

"I would do anything," Jihoon thinks aloud. "I want to start a family with you."

Soonyoung brings him up to look at his face. "I don't want to force you into anything, my love."

"I want this, too," Jihoon reassures, squeezing his hand. "Trust me. I love you."

-

7th of September, 2006, Jihoon sends a message to some dear friends named Junhui and Wonwoo, requesting to meet up at a coffee shop at the edge of the city.

"It's been long, huh?" Junhui tells them, hugging Jihoon and then Soonyoung, with a soft-looking Wonwoo trudging from behind.

Truth be told, it's only been two weeks since they last saw each other. But, oh, Junhui has always been quite dramatic.

"Need anything?" Wonwoo asks him this time.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about adoption processes?" Soonyoung says. "We knew you two had experience, considering you have Riki and Jeongin."

Wonwoo looks slightly taken aback, but in a good way. A big smile forms on his face. "You've finally asked us!"

Junhui gasps in delight. "I am so proud of you two."

Jihoon and Soonyoung smile brightly at each other, knowing this would be a decision they'll never regret.

The four friends chatter until the sky turns into a deep indigo and a perfect crescent moon appears. Some days from now, the moon will find its other half and all the stars in the sky will accompany it.

-

A baby girl, eight months old, was welcomed into her new home and family: Jisun. Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung's daughter.

She had been with them for three weeks, now, and she's getting to meet her uncles Wonwoo and Junhui.

"She's adorable," Wonwoo tells them, as he's carrying her. He brings her over to five year-old Jeongin and 2 year-old Riki. "Say hi to your friend."

Jihoon and Soonyoung are huddling for each other's comfort on the sofa. Junhui was on the couch in front of them, with his sons.

Junhui notices the new parents. "You two look kind of tired."

"Exhausted, even," Jihoon says, stifling a yawn. "But happy."

"I thought so," Junhui replies. "You know we can babysit for you on nights where you have to go out, right? You guys deserve to rest, too, for being good parents."

Soonyoung is reluctant and Jihoon hesitates. "We wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone."

"Hey, that's nonsense," Wonwoo tells them off. "Rest is important. How can you raise Jisun well if you're stressed and under pressure?"

"Are you sure?"

Junhui nods eagerly. "Why not? We usually invite Mingyu and Minghao over to our house when Wonwoo and I have to leave."

Soonyoung and Jihoon share a look between them, coming to a seemingly telepathic agreement. "Alright, we'll inform you when."

Junhui and Wonwoo and their kids stick around and speak for quite a while, until Riki starts whining and they have to head home for his afternoon nap.

"Bye, Uncle Jihoon, Uncle Soonyoung, and Jisun!" Jeongin waves, with Wonwoo smiling softly behind him. He gets in the backseat of the car with Wonwoo's help.

Soonyoung and Jihoon, with Jisun in his arms, look at their friends' car disappear as they leave and turns the corner of the sidewalk.

-

_2:17 AM_ , the clock reads.

Soonyoung shoots up from their bed when he hears Jisun crying in the crib beside them.

"Go to sleep, my love," he tells Jihoon when he's about to sit up. "I'll take care of her."

But Jihoon couldn't. He remains stubborn, stands up, and tells his husband, "Go calm her down. I'll prepare the milk bottle."

Soonyoung sighs at his husband, but does as he's told. The more hands the better, he guesses.

Jihoon trudges down the stairs to the kitchen, clearly tired. It's been a month since the last eight hour sleep he had. But it's also been a month since they had Jisun.

And honestly? Jihoon thinks he'd trade all of his time in the world if it means he can take care of her.

He goes back upstairs, and sees that Soonyoung has her on their bed instead of her crib. She wasn't asleep but she looked a lot calmer, now. Soonyoung was playing with her.

"Did she need the bottle?" Jihoon asks, placing it on their bedside table, knowing they'd probably need it later.

"I don't think so," Soonyoung replies, patting the baby. "She calmed down when I put her on our bed."

Jihoon feels his heart flutter a little. He smiles fondly, choosing to forget the exhaustion her felt at that moment. "She must have wanted to sleep beside her dads."

"It does seem lonely in your crib, doesn't it, Jisun?" Soonyoung talks to her in his soft baby voice. "You can sleep here with Papa and Daddy for as long as you want."

Jihoon sits on the other side of the baby and lets her grasp his index finger with her tiny hand. He tries to keep his tears at bay.

"You're not doing a very great job on stopping your tears, dear." Soonyoung teases, like his eyelashes weren't sparkling with tears.

"Shut up," Jihoon whispers. "You look like you're about to cry, too."

"Wanna cry together?"

Jihoon laughs, hitting his husband's shoulder lightly. "I'm happy."

Soonyoung hums. "We're parents, now."

Jihoon smiles faintly, looking outside the window. There was a full moon tonight and the sky seemed to contain all of the stars in the night sky.

Despite the physical fatigue in the past few days, Jihoon realizes now that this moment is way too precious to be slept on.

His daughter was laughing, looking at their faces that were illuminated by the soft glow from their incandescent lamp. Contentment warms his body all over. He wouldn't trade this for anything at all.

Before, it was just him and Soonyoung. But there's more of them, now.

Nothing was possibly better than the genuine emotions that were flowing in the room at that very moment. A quarter before 3 AM, sleep-deprived but so full of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Jisun & Yeonji.

Jihoon wakes up to the sweet smell of breakfast pancakes and the sound of a children laughing along to a television show.

Their children.

Five years later, Soonyoung and Jihoon are now 32 with two daughters, Jisun and Yeonji.

If anyone told twenty-six year old Jihoon that this would be the life he would be living in six years from now, he would cry at the idea.

_Two daughters? Will I be able to raise them well? Am I emotionally capable?_

And now, he finds out that, yes, he is very much capable of raising two well-mannered lovely little girls. He couldn't be any more prouder of himself. And Soonyoung, of course, whom he shared his ups and downs with.

"You should go wake up your Daddy," Soonyoung tell Jisun, who was currently five and the eldest child of the Kwon-Lee household.

Upon hearing this, Jihoon decides to play a small prank on his daughter. Expecting her to arrive, he pretends to be asleep.

When he feels her chubby fingers holding his cheek, Jihoon sits up and hugs Jisun and carries her to lay on the bed and lightly tickle her.

"Daddy!" She laughs. She attempts to tickle Jihoon back, which Jihoon allows her to. He laughs along with her.

She sits up and Jihoon places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good morning."

"Papa cooked pancakes!" She tells him with eyes that sparkles like the brightest stars in the night sky.

"Really?" Jihoon asks, letting the little girl walk to the doorway first while he fixed his bed hair. "Is it good?"

"Yeah!" Jisun replies happily. "Papa put buttermilk and sugar in it."

"That sounds amazing, sweetheart," Jihoon says fondly. "What is Yeonji up to?"

"Yeonji finished her coloring book last night, so now she's watching TV."

Jihoon trails behind Jisun, walking slightly more slowly to match his daughter's footsteps. He sees Soonyoung in the _World's Best Dad_ apron that Jeonghan got for him during last year's Christmas.

Jihoon walks over to peck his cheek. He hears the two girls gasp and he laughs at them, giving them kisses, too.

"Daddy kissed Papa!" Yeonji exclaims.

Jisun gags. "Kissed!"

Soonyoung laughs lightly, following Jihoon and kisses them as well. He makes his way back to the kitchen. "Girls, it's normal."

Jihoon hums and nods in agreement. Seeing the empty table setup, he takes four plates from the cupboard and arranges them on the table. "We give you kisses, too, right?"

"Okay!" Soonyoung says, bringing the plate of fluffy pancakes and the honey dispenser. "Come on and sit down. We have a busy day ahead."

"Are we going somewhere, Papa?"

"Park?"

"I thought we could have another way to spend our weekend today," Jihoon starts. He places food on each of his daughters' plates. "We've been to the park a lot, right? So, your papa and I thought we could go to the skating rink today."

"Skating rink?" Yeonji asks. "What is a rink?"

Jisun gasps at the same time. "Like the one in Disney on Ice, Jisun!"

"Yeah, that one," Soonyoung replies enthusiastically, proud of their observations. "Would you like to go there?"

"Yes!" The two girls chorus. 

Jihoon laughs fondly at his small family. His two girls were always so loud and happy. And he wished things could remain like this forever.

"If you two eat up quickly and get dressed, we can get there earlier," Jihoon tells them. "And then we can get something you want for lunch."

The rink isn't crowded, but there are still a few people they need to look out for while skating. Jihoon and Soonyoung wear their skates on first and then the children.

Jihoon takes Yeonji's hand and Soonyoung goes with Jisun.

They skate around the rink for about thirty minutes. Jihoon trails closely behind Jisun and Soonyoung.

"This is where your Daddy and I met." Jihoon hears Soonyoung tell Jisun. "Well, not exactly here, but also on a skating rink."

Jisun looks up at her Papa. "Was Daddy a good skater?"

Jihoon's ears perk up at the question, throwing a look at Soonyoung, which his husband laughs at. "Tell her honestly."

Soonyoung decides to tease him a little. "Hmm, he was so-so."

Jihoon skates over to his husband, gently bringing over their 2nd daughter. "I'll have you know, Jisunie, that I was an excellent skater."

"Really?" Jisun asks, still holding tightly to Soonyoung's hand, as she was still trying to learn to balance on skates. "Like spins?"

"Yeah," Soonyoung answers for him with a warm smile, as if reminiscing memories, melting the snow that buried them. "He was a figure skater."

Jihoon smiles fondly, looking back at his moments. Then he feels Yeonji tug at his sleeve. "Daddy."

"Yes, Yeonji?" He asks. Yeonji puts her hands up, signalling that she wants to be carried, which Jihoon obliges. "Are you tired, sweetie?"

Yeonji nods her head. And then she cups his cheek with her slightly sticky hands. But Jihoon doesn't complain. "Want to go home, Daddy."

"But I still want to skate," Jisun pouts, looking at Soonyoung. "Can we stay for ten more minutes?"

Jihoon shares a look with his husband and then nods. He says, "Yeonji and I will sit at the benches and wait for you two."

Soonyoung throws a silent pleading look at Jihoon, so the latter laughs a little. He hands over Yeonji to Soonyoung. "You and your Papa are going to sit and watch me and Jisun skate."

"Okay," Yeonji replies softly, sleepiness lacing her voice as she puts her arms around Soonyoung's neck to rest.

Fifteen minutes go by in a blur of cold breeze and the sounds of metal thinly scraping against ice and Jisun's small giggles.

When Jihoon and Jisun go back to the side of the rink, he sees Soonyoung talking to Jisun, but the scene looked like he was telling her a bedtime story with how droopy her eyes looked.

"Should we go home and just take out food for lunch?" Jihoon asks, sitting down to take his skates off.

The entire day filled him with nostalgia and the familiar feeling that reminded him of his early twenties. Stepping into the rink was like meeting and saying goodbye to an old friend.

"Daddy, I want to be a skater, too," Jisun tells him with sparkly eyes and an excited expression. "Like you."

Soonyoung smiles at her. "You really should."

Jihoon feels his heart fluttering. His child looks up to him. She wants to skate, _like him_. "If you want to, we can let it happen."

-

Fast forward to another five years, Jisun is now ten and Yeonji is eight. Jihoon still hears the soft giggling of his daughters when they watch TV in the early morning. Despite wishing he wakes up to it everyday, he knows these moments don't last forever.

But he's learning to savor the experiences as they pass by.

So far, the only thing that's changed is that he now takes turns with Soonyoung in cooking breakfast and his daughters' heights. Which makes him feel bittersweet that they're growing up too fast.

He walks out of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Soonyoung in bed and goes immediately to his daughters for their obligatory morning kisses.

"You two are up so early," he tells them, and then he heads to the kitchen. "What do you girlies want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Okay," Jihoon hums. He then turns his head to their direction. "Go tell your Papa to wake up so he can help you take your showers."

"Okay!" Yeonji replies, and then he hears their tiny footseps walking fast up the stairs.

"Please be careful!"

"Okay!" Jisun replies, and they slow down.

Jihoon sighs in relief when he notices that they've reached the top floor safely, but he isn't quite sure why. Maybe it's because of Yeonji's accident last year when she fell down the stairs and sprained her foot.

Oh, that was an experience everyone definitely learned from.

It's not easy being a father to a clumsy little girl. On some days, it's endearing, but sometimes it's frustrating—he doesn't say it, of course. Yeonji is only eight, and she has so much more to learn.

He just hopes her clumsiness doesn't lead her to harmful situations. They've been helping her out by making her more aware of her surroundings. It's working, thankfully.

He snaps out of his thoughts as the pancakes are cooking. He prepares two glasses of milk, and two mugs of hot coffee.

At this moment, the morning sunlight is shining from the living room and into the kitchen area, the sweet smell wafts into his nostrils, and he hears Soonyoung's steps down the stairs, brining their two daughters.

Jihoon breathes in deeply, serene and contented. He wants nothing more in the world.

Sending the kids to school and going to work is a busy affair for Soonyoung and Jihoon, but they try to make it bearable for everyone—like playing soft music in the car in case one of the girls want to get a blink of sleep.

Soonyoung checks their bags. "Books? Pencils? Lunch?"

4th grader Jisun replies, "Check, check, and check."

Yeonji, 3rd grader in an accelerated class replies, "Me, too!"

Jihoon watches them from the doorway as he locks the door and fixes his coat. The girls get in the car, he follows suit, and Soonyoung starts the engine.

-

Jihoon remembers being fifteen as one of his most difficult years. He was a child who was transitioning into his adult stage, and everything felt confusing to him. He was easily irritated and he would question everything.

At that stage, he was like a sponge with the way he was absorbing knowledge about the world, and the price to pay was sensory overload.

He had also felt like he knew what was best for himself, and he'd get mad if things couldn't go his way.

So, he definitely understood what Jisun was feeling right now.

"Please don't yell, Jisunie," Soonyoung says in a stern yet gentle voice. "We're not angry."

"You are," Jisun argues, back to her soft voice. Tears are starting to brim around her eyes. "And I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Jisun mumbles.

"For?"

"For coming home late and not telling you."

Soonyoung hums. "You know 11 PM isn't a good time to come home. It's not safe."

"I know," Jisun replies, head bowed. "I just thought—"

The difference between his daughter and him, is that when Jihoon was young, he would be shut down if he ever told his parents his thought processes—and it's something he promised he'd never do to his child.

"I just thought it would be easier for us to stay and complete our group work at my friend's house," she confesses. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, it really shouldn't," Soonyoung says, more relaxed now, leaning against his seat.

"We trust your friends and their parents, so you should just tell us if you're going to sleep over there."

Jisun nods. And then meekly, she whispers. "Can I get a hug?"

"Why not?" Soonyoung replies, arms wide open. Jihoon scoots closer to join in.

And then they hear quiet sobs.

"Why are you crying again?"

"I don't know," Jisun whines, but she leans onto her fathers more for comfort.

See, parenthood had its ups and downs, but Jihoon knew that if the situation was handled right, good things and important lessons could come out of it.

-

Yeonji was twelve when they had her first problem at school regarding her behaviour. Nothing serious, just that she was a very, _very_ , silent little girl. Too silent, that the teachers were concerned of her home life.

Now, middle school is a tough part in a child's life, where even the introverted of all introverts had to speak up. And Yeonji was _not_ having any of it.

Jihoon and Soonyoung, known in their place for being just naturally pleasant professionals cleared up the issue quite easily. Yeonji was a loud noisy girl at home, but it seems that her attitude would switch up with other people.

"She's introverted, that's why," Jihoon says in the car, after that long day. "I don't blame her."

"But your teacher told us, Jinnie," Soonyoung says, peeking at her through the mirror. "That you wouldn't even speak up when you were called."

"I didn't raise my hand," she huffs. "Teachers shouldn't get to call on students who can't answer their questions."

Jihoon and Soonyoung look at each other and nod guiltily. _She does have a point_.

"Those are points deducted from your grades, Yeonji," Soonyoung reminds her. "I clearly remember last year when you locked yourself in your room for 3 days because you couldn't get a medal like your other classmates."

"Papa, I don't like school anymore."

Jihoon's eyes widen and then he frowns. "What do you mean? Has anyone been hurting you?"

"No, no," Yeonji replies from the backseat, staring out the window. "It just feels suffocating."

"It does?" Soonyoung asks in concern.

Jihoon's breath hitches. Oh, he remembers the feeling quite too well. On some days he wishes he could just forget, but now he realizes that he could help his daughter with it, and he feels thankful for remembering how he coped.

Even if it barely got him through. This time, he was determined to make it better for his daughter.

"When was the last time we went on vacation?" Jihoon wonders, changing the topic. From the mirror, he sees Yeonji's eyes light up at the prospect.

_Jackpot_.

"Like ten months ago—" Soonyoung replies. "Oh, my god? It was ten months ago?"

No wonder his daughter feels this way. As if her life was a cycle of schoolwork, house chores, sleep, and social media.

"When's your school's next free week, Yeonji?" Jihoon asks. "I know Jisun's schedule is empty about 2 weeks from now."

"I think our schedules are the same," Yeonji says, "with, maybe, a few days difference, or so."

"It's settled then?" Soonyoung asks for confirmation. "Where are we going?"

"Should we go out of town?" Jihoon suggests. "For two days?"

"Make it five," Soonyoung tells him. "A two day break isn't enough to make up for nine months of agony."

"Agony is a bit too dramatic, don't you think, Papa?" Yeonji laughs, mood seemingly lighter at the hope of finally getting a break.

Jihoon just hopes this helps her do well in school again; giving her something to look forward to.

-

Turns out, that two weeks later, the trip does help Yeonji. Jihoon feels somewhat proud of her and himself. He knows that mental health is just as important as physical help and he's willing to do anything for the sake of his daughters.

Now, he is sitting on the bed while Soonyoung does his skincare routine in front of the vanity. He puts his phone down on his stomach, closes his eyes, and breathes deeply.

"You good?" Soonyoung asks with a small tired. "Are you exhausted, love?"

"Kind of," Jihoon mumbles, sliding down a bit to lay his head on the pillows. "Hotel rooms really do make you feel more drowsy."

"Agreed," Soonyoung says, wiping the cold cream off his face. He finishes and then crawls on the bed beside Jihoon.

Jihoon notices that Soonyoung doesn't move for a while. Just lays there beside him, staring at his side profile. "What?"

"You've always been so beautiful," Soonyoung confesses. "Even after so many years. You've only grown more attractive as you age."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetheart," Jihoon jokes softly, looking at the ceiling. But he notices that Soonyoung gives him a look and he gets serious. "Jokes aside, thank you, love."

Soonyoung takes his left hand. "Come on, face me. Look at me."

Jihoon obliges. He feels that there is nothing in the world that could ever stop him from doing everything for his man.

"You're gorgeous," Jihoon exhales when he makes himself comfortable on his side. "Ridiculously handsome."

Jihoon scoots closer when Soonyoung opens his arms, signalling that he wants to cuddle. He rests his head on his husband's chest, tracing the freckles on his arm.

He has always joked about it, saying it looks like a hybrid of the Gemini and Sagittarius constellation.

Soonyoung's face is illuminated by the warm light of the hotel room's bedside lamp. Jihoon's breath hitches. And he feels himsekf falling deeper and deeper.

"I didn't know it was possible," he confesses. Soonyoung hums, prompting him to elaborate. "I didn't know it was possible that I could still fall deeper in love with you.

"I thought that after our marriage, that was it," Jihoon tells him. "That the love I had for you would just be constant.

"But I discovered that I just kept falling. Every single day there was a new thing to love about you. And if it wasn't a new thing, I found myself falling over and over again for things that I thought I'd already been familiar with."

And this is the moment right here, that Jihoon is sure would be in the core of his memory. Even if old age catches up with him, even at his deathbed. If he were to go deranged, this memory would probably be the only thing that stays.

This night was so intimate, despite not having their clothes ridden of, under the sheets. It's true that sexual intimacy isn't just the only kind of intimacy that moves you.

If there's anything he's learned in his life, it's that emotional vulnerability creates something stronger.

Tonight feels like he was getting married again. A redoing of their vows. Except there was no audience, and here they could be as unfiltered and as flawed as possible.

Soonyoung replies to him, with just the same amount of love, all his sentiments.

"Every time I see you caring for our children, I fall in love with you over again. It's a bottomless pit, you know?"

Jihoon nods, hands still roaming. "Like there's no end."

"It's almost our 20th anniversary," Soonyoung wonders aloud. "I can't believe I've been doing this with you for twenty years."

Soonyoung caresses his cheek, index finger running over the small stubble on his chin. They laugh at it. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Jihoon hums, burying his face deeper onto Soonyoung's chest. "I love you so much. It's unreal." 

"I love you, too." Soonyoung replies softly. Then, as a small joke, he adds, "You're so lucky to have me."

Jihoon doesn't even argue with it. It's true.

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope it didnt seem rushed. apologies if it was :(( i just needed to get this out of my drafts aaaaa !! personally i think i liked the ending. writing it made me yearn for something. i hope it wasnt too cheesy tho
> 
> u can find me on twt @enhaeon !

**Author's Note:**

> Nishmura Riki and Yang Jeongin as Wonhui's children? Yes, I think that's what people want


End file.
